Hetalia Haunted Mansion
by Tairulz
Summary: A Hetalia Story with Luigi's mansion theme. Reader insert. (Name), was at one of Alfred's parties, when they all recieve a mysterious invitation to a mansion into the forest. When they arrive, your friends are taken. So now it's up to you, the reader, to rescue all the countries and escape, ALIVE. May change to a T rating later, no pairings for (Reader) decided yet. AU. REVIEW!
1. It's a Trap!

**HELOOOOOOOOO Fanfictioners! I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry i was away for so long, but it was a kinda unofficial break from writing. I don't judge if YOU do, but i prefer not to use those 'authors note' chapter-things.**

**Soooooo… i KNOW i shouldn't be starting another story when i have like 10 or so others to finish, but i couldn't HELP it!**

**This story is like a mix of Luigi's Mansion and Hetalia. THe original idea was a MMD series on Youtube.**

_**"MMD Romano's Mansion"**_** GO WATCH IT! Its ****awesome!**** :D**

**I just HAD to write this! The idea wouldn't go away.**

**There will be one chapter per Hetalian, unless i think its running to long and make a part 2. I'll use their human names only, this is AU where they're not countries.**

**This first chapter, two if it runs long enough, will be mainly getting invitations/to the mansion and warning of possible multiple POV's, but other than that i think that about covers it.**

**This will be a Reader insert story, although i might pick hair length, just cause i like long hair. (Personal preference, its ok if you prefer short.) and most likely no pairings, IF i do it will most likely be Prussia.**

**One more thing, the reader can now magically speak any language, why? Cause i say so :P**

**I own nothing! All rights to respective owners!**

**And i apologise, i had to re-do this chapter due to several errors. (no ending, no end notes explained, ect.)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

Alfred Jones was having a huge party at his equally huge apartment he shared with his younger brother Matthew. Alfred was the out-going and loud one, but Matthew was polite, quiet and has a habit of fading into the background. Both had blonde hair with a natural odd hair, Alfred had a cowlick and Matthew had a curl that stuck out.

Back to the party. Almost everyone Alfred and Matthew knew (Mostly Alfred) was at this giant party. Gilbert Beilschmidt and his brother Ludwig, you wouldn't guess those two were brother from their appearances. The italian twins Lovino Vargas and his younger twin Feliciano Vargas. The Spaniard Antonio Carriedo, who was either being ignored, or scowled at by Romano.

_(The Axis, Allies + Canada, Prussia, Belarus, Ukraine, Hungary, Austria and Poland were there, but it would take to long to introduce and describe them all, so i'll skip that part.)_

"Dudes this is totally awesome isn't it?!" Alfred yelled, the volume of it had his British friend Arthur Kirkland visibly annoyed.

"Quiet the bloody hell down will you!" He snapped.

"Chill bro! Its a party!" Alfred replied, then walked off.

People were having fun, partying to their hearts content. For once, there was no alcohol, despite most of them being 17-18 (My fic so i say they're that age.) if their was no doubt there would be so much mess to clean up the next morning, and poor Matthew would be stuck with the cleaning.

Ludwig was looking uncomfortable, Gilbert was being his usual self, including his famous 'Kesesese' Laugh. And Francis was hitting on any female he could find, not that there were many. Including (Name).

(Name) loved parties, not so much getting drunk and having hangovers, but having fun with her friends, which was pretty much everyone there. They all knew her, and the whole group supported each other, when anyone not in the group messed with one, they messed with all, they were that close, like a huge family. They all even lived in two apartment buildings that were next to each other.

With her long (H/c) Hair that reached her waist, and ankle length (Colour) dress, she looked very nice. Of course Francis complimented her, but was quickly shooed away by Arthur.

She was partying with everyone else, and having a good time. The music was a little loud, but nobody seemed to mind.

All of a sudden, a loud 'BANG!' brought the music to an abrupt halt, and the lights completely out.

"OMG! Dude, like, what happened?!" Feliks cried, several guests murmuring agreements amongst each other.

"Calm down guys! The hero will fix this!" Alfred cried dramatically, looking for a torch or light source. Arthur could be heard snorting in disbelief.

When the lights finally came on, the large dining table had a large envelope sitting stared at it suspiciously.

"What the crapola?! What is this?!" **(1)** Lovino demanded. (Name) Approached it first, ignoring several warnings, and opened the envelope, reading the letter aloud.

_To, the person that receives this letter_

_You are invited to a huge Halloween party at the mansion in the (Forest name) Forest. Bring as many friends as you'd like, rest assured there will be food and drink for everybody. Any sleeping arrangements necessary will also be made. Pray that you all come, for this will be a spectacular party._

_The date of the party is the 30th October._

"What? No name attached?" (Name) pointed out, the letter was passed along, and they saw she was indeed right.

"Dudes! That's tomorrows date!" Alfred pointed out.

"I think it's to suspicious." Arthur said. Yao spoke up.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Then explain why it didn't say who it's from?"

"…. good point aru."

"Well, were going." (Name) said, linking her arm through Ivan Braginski's, Ivan nodding in agreement. Earning strange looks. Arthur was the first to speak.

"Are you sure thats such a good idea love?"

"Do you think anyone would be stupid enough to mess with Ivan and his 'magic cane'? Plus, anyone that _does _has to deal with Natalya."

Natalya walked up to (Name) and linked her arm with (Name's) free arm.

"That's right! No-one messes with big brother!" She exclaimed. **(2)**

"So!" (name) exclaimed, "Who's with me?!"

There was a few minutes silence, as each person/guest debated as to what to do silently to themselves.

"Just so you know, me, Ivan and Natalya are going wether or not you guys are." (Name) stated.

"Yes, _vos prama._" (That's right) **(3)** Natalya stated.

"I agree with _sestra._" (Sister) Ivan proclaimed.

Several people quickly agreed to go. Most thought of (Name) as the sister they never had, and all wished they did have her as a sibling. Even Natalya. Everyone liked her, in a way she held them all together when they felt like splitting, like a mutual sister or best friend. Most preferred to use sister. Everyone could speak English, and (Name) could speak each and every one of their languages.

_The Beilshmidt brothers gave her a iron cross necklace, Feliks gave her clothes, and several other countries gave her some other token from the country they came from or was special to them._

"So, when are we going to the _fiesta Amigos_? (Party friends) Antonio asked the group.

"Now!" (Name) exclaimed cheerily.

"Are you sure (name) Alfred asked.

"Think about it! We'll have an entire mansion to party in! Plus, we won't be the ones cleaning it, so we can do whatever we want!"

"…BOOYAH! Lets go guys, the hero will navigate."

With Alfred and Arthur arguing over who would drive/navigate, they all piled into two vans, and drove to the edge of the forest. Romano bringing enough flashlights for everyone. (It's 8:30 pm)

As it turned out, they didn't _need_ flashlights. (Romano bring the bag anyway, just out of stubborn-ness.) There was a path of lanterns lighting the way. For some unknown reason, Elizabeta chose to keep her skillet in her hand, both Gilbert and Francis eyeing it warily occasionally.

A giant Victorian style mansion sat in a giant clearing, mostly grey walls, and several windows on each floor. The roof was a pale red with a castle-like stone barrier. There were also several balconies, no other party-goers could be seen.

"Vell? I say we go in and have a good _Feier ja_?" (Party, yes?) Gilbert asked to the group in general. When no-one answered, he went on ahead, through the massive dark brown doors, with a swirly design curling around the door-way. They closed behind him, but no-one else took a step forward.

Then came a shout.

_"Nein! Was ist los!? Die für blend das ehrfürchtige mich zuständig ist?!" _

(No! What's going on?! Who is responsible for blinding the awesome me?!)

"Guys! Something's not right here!" (Name) cried, and everyone ran towards the doors, but they wouldn't open.

_"Bruder! Hangen!" _Ludwig shouted. (Brother! Hang on!)

_"Hangen Sie an mien Freund. Wir kommen!" _

(Hang on my friend. We are coming!)

(Name) shouted in rapid German, seeing as that was Gilbert and Ludwigs first language.

When she couldn't open the door she switched to Italian to converse with Lovino.

_"Potrebbe bussare aprire questa porta Lovino?"_

(Could you knock open this door Lovino?)

_"Natualmente potrei idiota!"_

(Of course i could idiot!)

_"io ci crederò quando lo vedrò."_

(I will believe it when i see it.)

_"Bene allora! Mi guarda."_

(Fine then! Watch me.)

And with that, Lovino indeed slammed into the door, which dented, but didn't break completely. Meanwhile, Gilbert was still audibly struggling with something/someone. Ludwig looked the most panicked, it was his brother after all.

When he kept slamming into the door without success, (Name) turned to Antonio. (Speaking spanish)

_"Puede que tenga que le ayudara a mi amigo."_

(You might need to help him my friend.)

Antonio grinned, knowing why (name) asked him specifically. Lovino liked him, but was just to stubborn and wouldn't admit it.

_"Si, por supuesto voy a ayudar a mi pequendo tomate."_

(Yes, of course i will help my little tomato.)

At the mention of 'tomate' Lovino's head snapped up, he scowled but didn't say anything. Together they both kicked the door open, hinges protesting quietly.

The front entrance room was massive and well decorated. Four intricately carved pillars stood at the corners of the room, and the whole room had your typical haloween theme, with the pumpkins, lanterns, fake bats, witches and so on.

What ruined the party image was the fact that Gilbert was lying motionless in the centre, eyes wide open but unfocused.(Do NOT panic fangirls, he's not dead)

_"Bruder!" _Ludwig exclaimed, the first to rush over to his still form. Closely followed by you, then gradually the other people there.

"Gilbert! Are you ok?!" (Name) asked, worried when no reply came.

Then, the lights started fizzling in and out, and the great chandelier started rotating ever-so-slightly. Francis ran to the doors, only to discover they had (somehow) locked behind everyone without them noticing. But who would do this? And why?

"Oh no! This is-a terrible! Ludwig i'm scared!" Feliciano cried, clinging onto the blonde Germans arm, who gently shook him off and resumed trying to wake his brother.

A sinister laugh echoed through the great ballroom, everybody froze and stared around wide-eyed. Arthur glanced at (Name) who was frozen to her spot. While she wasn't specifically afraid of ghosts, this was something entirely different. He acted without thinking.

"Whatever curse shall before us, will not harm the one touched by this spell i now cast! Arise! Protection spell!"

A yellow light briefly surrounded (Name), but then quickly vanished. Another evil laugh sounded, and one by one there were shrieks of fear as the guest shrieking felt a brief pain, then blacked out. (Name) was the last to be affected. A pale green glow surrounded everyone but (name) although she couldn't see it.

She had blacked out. Waist length hair fanning out around her head.

**TIME SKIP:**

When (Name) woke up, she rubbed her eyes tiredly. She didn't remember yet what happened.

"Gilbert? Francis? Feliks? Alfred? Anybody?" When she received no answer, she became very concerned. She opened her (e/c) eyes and saw a massive what looked like a ballroom, with massive double doors at each end (West, east, ect) she was confused for a moment, then eyes widened as (Name) recalled what happened.

"Guys?! This better be some stupid Halloween prank!" Receiving neither laughter or an admission she became further worried. Who would want to kidnap a bunch of people, and why? But then, why didn't she get taken to?

It was then she remembered, it must have been Arthur casting that spell, and it somehow saved her from what happened to the others.

"Thanks Arthur." She said with a sad smile.

Just then, another sinister laugh sounded through the room.

"W-who are you?! Show yourself!" (Name) shouted, no answer other than a mocking chuckle in return. That voice however, sounded very familiar, she just couldn't put her finger on who it was.

"If you ever want to see your friends alive again, come and find me! If you dare, that is."

Growling in anger at the voice, (name) saw a few weapons on the opposite wall, she ran and pulled a pair sword from a display, putting the second in a back sheath found in a separate display on the wall.

"I don't know who you are. But when i DO find you, you will pay!"

She marched towards the door at the North end, pushing open the double doors, only to find a staircase.

"I'm coming to get you guys! Don't go and get yourselves killed, you hear me?!"

And with that, (name) started up the grand staircase, determined to rescue her friends-no, rescue her family.

And she will save them, she would make sure of that.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**I will take ideas from reviews, like what you want to happen in a certain character's chapter. Axis, Allies + Prussia and Canada only, and MAYBE a few other semi-main characters. I don't know enough about any minor countries to write a chapter for them. **

**I was thinking about making the bad guy Dark!Romania, but i'm not 100% sure who to use for that role.**

**I'm sorry, the ending was cut off the first time i uploaded this, so i had to re-upload it.**

**I don't know as of yet who gets the first chapter, but I'm gonna put the minor/semi-main characters first, Allies and Axis will be last**

**END NOTES:**

**1- "What the crapola?!" Is a reference to the Hetalia movie, 'Paint it White'. It sounded funny so i just HAD to use that quote XD**

**2- Natalya (Belarus) will NOT be obsessed with marrying him, but she will be veeeeeeeerrrry protective of him**

**3- Natalya was speaking Belarusian, as she will speak that and not Russian.**

**So, i hope you enjoyed the introduction chapter to my newest story, and comment any ideas. **

**Cya Next chapter! :D**

**Tairulz**


	2. Roderich Edelstein

**OMG! It's been forever since i updated something twice in so little time!**

**I posted chapter 1 on Mother's Day, and if i'm quick enough this one will be to. But seeing as I'm going out today, it's a possibility i won't finish the day i started this. (Mother's Day 2014)**

**First up is: Austria**

**Why? I don't know, but i wanna save the main characters for last, according to the Hetalia Archives website, Austria is a supporting character. Austrians speak German (sorry if you already knew that), so anything said in a foreign language in this chapter is German. Not much of it though.**

**So i chose him randomly, might have Ukraine after this, maybe.**

**I STILL haven't decided on a bad guy, although i might stick with the Dark!Romania idea, if you have any better ideas, feel free to PM or leave a review.**

**Also, minor swearing, so don't be surprised if (Name) drops a curse word or two.**

**In this chapter and onwards, i'll randomly alternate between addressing reader as "Name" or "You" if someones talking to the reader. Just so you know.**

**WARNING: Minor swearing**

**Anyway, i own NOTHING! Neither Luigi's mansion, Romano's Mansion, OR Hetalia.**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

(name) walked up the grand staircase, choosing not to hold onto the railing at first, but when she did she found out it was caked in a thick layer of dust. The first step creaked heavily.

"Well, doesn't that sound reassuring." (Name) Commented sighed, if Alfred was there he would have made a sarcastic remark to make her laugh.

"But now i have to go save his ass, and everyone else's. Lucky me." The last two words were said in a monotone.

When she got to the top of the staircase, there was a long, wide hallway with several doors. Candle-holders lined the walls at fairly spaced intervals, brightly lit with an orange glow. When all of a sudden, the closest candle in its hold started floating towards her.

"Oh my god!" (Name) shrieked, swinging her sword in the general direction the candle and its holder as if to scare what or whoever was there away. When she heard a voice.

"Please do not do that, it would be most bothersome _Frau._" It sounded old-fashioned, and spoke German, so it could only be one person.

"Roderich? Is that you?" (name) asked, still suspicious of the 'floating' candle and its holder.

Now a shape was becoming clear. It was indeed the Roderich Edelstein that you knew. Violet eyes, wavy brown hair with the odd curl. Glasses, long navy coat, white jabot, black pants and fancy shoes. A small Austrian flag stitched to the cuff of his left sleeve.

Shoes. Wait a minute… his feet weren't touching the floor, and he was transparent! Not to mention he appeared out of nowhere.

"Wait… if you're here, than where's everyone else?"

Roderich stared at you for a second, looked around the massive hallway, then realised he was the only one that appeared.

"Our physical bodies appear to be scattered in the many floors of this place, and this mansion has _many _floors. If my theory is correct, one ghost should appear to you per floor, while followers of the perpetrator are inhabiting our real bodies. I am the one for this floor, how you progress to the next level, however, is unclear as of yet."

"Ok." You nodded, trying to remember as much of that speech as possible. Then you thought of something.

"Wait… Roderich, how do you know all of this?"

"Well, I researched briefly the concept of soul transfer long ago with my good friend and assistant Vladamir, unfortunately, all of my research was destroyed in a fire. It seems that he was able to either acquire some of it, or re-create it." **(1)**

"Ohhhh." (name) replied. "I see."

"So, (name), do you have any clue where your going?" Before Roderich received an answer, (Name) ran a few meters past him, and picked up a brown leather satchel lying with its contents almost spilling out.

"Cool! Alfred's 'ghost hunting' stuff! Why'd he bring it here?" (name) tilted her head for a second, but then shrugged.

"Oh well, could be useful in this place. If it actually works." She started hunting through the contents, most of it useless junk that didn't actually do what the label claimed it did, or was a blatantly obvious fake. With Roderich watching with poorly concealed curiosity behind (name). But there were a two items that you found you could use.

**{Forgive me for crappily replacing the Vaccum with a ruby that will be attached to the swords reader picked up, and also VEEEERY sorry for bad description of Gameboy Horror, i tried to describe it the best i could, but look it up just in case.}**

The first, was a small ruby **(2)**, cut cleanly in half, the stone/s was supposed to apparently give a weapon the ability to 'cut what isn't there'. even if it didn't work, it would still look nice, so she attached it to the end of the both swords she had with her, to the end of the handle.

The second was a small handheld device, (A mix between a gameboy and a DS) it was a pale blue colour, with a gold rim.

"So does Alfred's childish items work?" Roderich asked.

(Name) started up the handheld device, and found instead of a game, it was a camera of sorts. When she tested out one of the only two buttons on its surface below the screen, a green light was sent out, and a blue ghostly figure appeared two meters to the left of where Roderich was floating. It noticed (name) and made a high-pitched howling noise, and charged straight for her.

"(Name! Watch out!" Roderich warned, if you heard him you didn't say anything.

In a blind panic, you swung the sword in your hand, the ruby attached to the handle glowed brightly, and with a final shriek, it disappeared. (Name) stood there, confused for a second, until Roderich spoke again.

"It seems the gem does indeed work, otherwise, i don't think you would be able to beat that ghost otherwise." And you agreed with him. Packing up the other random items, you put them back in the satchel they were found in, and put the satchel over your shoulder.

Wandering through a few more hallways, you went to reach for a doorknob, only for the door to open on its own, and almost slam into you. Luckily you dogged in time.

"Are you okay (Name)?" Roderich asked.

"_Ja, _i'm fine Roddy."

You used his nickname to tease him, you knew very well that it would at least annoy him. Sure enough, it did. He frowned at the use of the nickname you had for him, but otherwise didn't say anything. Instead he asked you a question.

"So, do you know where the stairs to the next floor are?"

"I have an idea, i'm pretty sure i know where i'm going now."

"Yeah, thats real promising." Roderich muttered under his breath.

"Don't start with me, its not like you're helping me look."

"But i-" He went to say something, but realised that (Name) was right. True enough, he did give her some advice before, but that was about all he's done to contribute. So she was right, he wasn't helping her navigate. (Name) walked on ahead when he stopped to think, waist length (h/c) hair swaying behind her as she walked.

When Roderich noticed this, he quickly floated after (name), and in a few seconds caught up with her. She looked over at him, and gave him, giving him a small smirk.

"Aww, you do care." **(3)**

"Where are you going?" Ignoring (name's) teasing remark.

"To find the stairs, i have a fair idea of where they are."

You had explored a good portion of the first floor by now, so even if you didn't memorise the whole thing, (Name) had a rough idea of where she was going.

A few more hallways, and a few more minor ghosts, you and Roderich (who was floating beside you) you were in a very large empty room, the staircase located on the opposite side. Typical.

"Oh no, our destination is all the way across a _convenient_ wide open space, evil ghosts running around, this couldn't _possibly _be a trap, now could it?" (Name) said sarcastically. Roderich even cracked a small smile.

Sure enough, when (name) stepped into the wide spacious room, much to the protest of Roderich, a ghost appeared. Except, this one was an almost identical copy of Roderich. Instead of wavy brown hair, this Roderich's was pitch black, coal eyes instead of violet, and the same type of clothing, but with a black and grey theme, with a bright red jabot on his neck. _(Think 2P! Austria, but this is my version of 2P! Austria)_

With thoughts of the determination to save her family, she stepped forward, but not before Roderich said one more thing.

"Careful (Name), that appears to be my real body, but the ghost is inhabiting it." _And now the colours are all wrong_ he added under his breath.

"Got it Roddy, i'll take care of this."

And so the fight commenced, (name) would have to defeat this fake Roderich to get the ghost out of his body, so his soul could go back in and he could escape this mansion while she found everyone else.

While the fake Roderich was badly damaged, she had a cut on her left cheek, and a few small scratches along both of her arms. This was starting to get tiring. So she decided to end it. (Name) pulled out the second sword that had until now kept in the sheath on her back. Holding one in each hand, she ran at him/it and slashed them both together in a 'X' motion across his/it's neck. While no physical damage showed, the fake Roderich screamed a high-pitched wail of pain, and fell to it's knees.

The jewels on the bottom of her two swords glowing brightly all the while.

Then (Name) got the evil ghost out, by stabbing her sword through the centre of his chest, where the malevolent soul resided. Again, no physical damage occurred. Then, two things happened at once.

The fake Roderich's body slowly turned back to its original colours, and the soul that had floated beside you throughout this level was slowly starting to fade while inching closer to his now vacant body, free of any evil spirits.

(Name) ran towards Roderichs body, which was slowly starting to stir. He sat up tiredly, and then saw (name) kneeling next to him with a slightly concerned look on her face, waist length (h/c) hair draping over one shoulder.

Once (name) had helped him up, she escorted him to the doors, which she had previously found to be unlocked once she woke up. She could have ran while she had the chance, but (name) chose to stay and rescue those she considered her family.

"(Name), aren't you coming to?" Roderich asked, (name) shook her head and smiled at him.

"I'm saving them Roderich." You replied. "Even if were not related by blood, they're still my family, just like you are."

A small smile appeared on Roderich's face, and with a small wave of farewell, started down the track through the forest. You, however, were already back on the first floor, making your way through the now empty halls to the next staircase, which were a pure white marble.

"I'm coming for you, you damn kidnapping bastards."

Then you remembered what Roderich said while he was still a ghost.

"I wonder who'll be waiting for me as a ghost on the next floor."

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Wowwwww…. that took a couple more days to finish than i thought. Sorry guys I'm a procrastinator. **

**IMPORTANT! **

**I have no idea how a plausible or lengthy way to get the rescued country out of the mansion. So i hope the short brief escape that i wrote was okay, cause i dunno how to do it otherwise.**

**NOW FOR NOTES:**

**1- Since i had no better ideas, Dark! Romania shall be the bad guy, since like England he does magic stuff, or at least that was my logic anyway**

**2- I replaced the Vacuum Luigi uses with a small ruby with (magical?) properties, sorry if that sucks**

**3- That was a "Rise of the Guardians" reference, that line in the actual movie between Jack & Bunny made me laugh XD**

**(Your never to old for Dreamworks or Disney :D)**

**SOOOOO…. i'll hold writing more for this story until a few reviews pop up, and also i don't know what to do next**

**Next chapter MIGHT be Ukraine, but at the moment i have NO idea who's to write next, might ask Super Shadow21, or if any of YOU guys have better ideas, let me know :)**

**I'm intending to write another chapter for my Fullmetal Alchemist fan fiction "A New Life" next, unless something comes up that should be the next thing i update, or maybe "Princess of the Werewolves" if i feel like it. Leaning towards "A New Life" though.**

**ANYWAY… i'll stop rambling now, cause it's late and i'm super tired at the time I'm posting this**

**Cya next chapter! :D**

**Tairulz**


End file.
